Air Combat Maneuvers
Energy Fighting All engagements of flight revolve around the collection, conservation, and effective utilization of a biplane's energy. In this case, energy is referring to the overall power (whether potential or kinetic) of the plane while taking into consideration its limitations like weight, structural integrity, and design. It must be noted that planes are designed for specific objectives, in which they excel, but in good hands any biplane can achieve positive results regardless of the objective at hand. A pilot's goal is to understand their plane and manage it accordingly to achieve the maximum energy possible. A pilot can collect energy by flying up above the target. At any point, the pilot can convert this potential energy he has collected into speed with the simple use of gravity. This offers the pilot a chance to close in on the target at higher speeds. Energy conservation is the act of keeping as much energy as possible during combat scenarios. Changing altitude, direction, and speed all affect a plane's energy state. Maneuvers, though valuable in evading enemy fire, can also bleed a plane of its energy. It is not uncommon for amateur pilots to take evasive maneuvers that find them close to the ground with little-to-no energy. Hence, effectively utilizing energy via specific maneuvers and decisions in flight are paramount to the survival of any pilot. Often, one wrong course change could mean the difference between life and death. Below is a list of maneuvers document from around the world that have helped pilots to conquer the skies. Maneuvers Swoop A simple, yet effective maneuver, the Swoop (also known as the Boom and Zoom) is a technique that focuses on speed and altitude to attack a target. With a superior height advantage than the target, the pilot flies down behind the enemy and fires. Once the target has been passed, the pilot will pull up for an immediate zoom-climb to regain height (and energy) and ready for another attack. The element of surprise is crucial in such a maneuver. Using the cover of clouds or the sun is most prudent when executing a swoop. Such a maneuver leaves the pilot vulnerable as the zoom-climb slows a biplane's speed, leaving a possibility of being attacked. Gun and Run Also known as a GnR, this technique is similar to the Boom and Zoom technique, utilizing speed and height to best a target. However, instead of going into a zoom-climb, the pilot disengages the target and continues moving away at level flight. This technique is preferred if there are other targets close by (while attacking a fishbowl, for example), as the pilot will be moving at a sufficiently high speed to make a successful getaway. Combat Spread One of the most basic maneuvers that is utilized before engaging a target. Two biplanes will separate, with "the defender" flying at a lower altitude, while their wingman, "the perch", will maintain a distance of 5000ft behind, and 1500ft above the defender. The defender will then try to lure any targets into a position where they can be easily attacked by the perch. Defensive Split When flying with a wingman, and a target is spotted, the defending planes will split in opposite directions, forcing the target to follow one of the planes and allowing the other plane to circle around and attack the target from behind. Thach Weave Sandwich Flying abreast with a wingman, ideally 5000ft apart, the maneuver is engaged when a target follows one of the planes. The plane in question makes a sharp turn away, hoping the target will follow suit, while their wingman continues with the same same turn. Once the planes have completed a 90 degree turn, the target plane should be sandwiched between the two planes. The wingman in the rear thus has a good opportunity to shoot down the target, which is focused on the plane in front of it. Break Seeing an attacking target approaching from behind, a pilot will turn sharply into the flightpath of said target. Though this maneuver brings the plane into the gunsights of the target for a brief second, the sudden change in direction makes it difficult for the target to continue following the plane through the maneuver. Turning away from the flightpath of a target, on the other hand, can fail in shaking the enemy off your tail. Barrel Roll Attack Immelman Split-S Chandelle Also known as a Pitchback, Wingover High Yo-Yo Low Yo-Yo Lag Roll Flat Scissors Rolling Scissors Tailslide Bell Variant Kvoture's Bell Variant Guns Defense Also referred to as "Guns-D", or colloquially "Jinking", guns defense is an unorthodox maneuver that should be used only as a last resort by a pilot to escape the gunsights of a target. Defensive Spiral Category:Miscellany